


The Puppet History Win of the Century

by watcherswatchers



Series: Daily Drabble Prompts [7]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Prompt Fill, Puppet History, word count: around 1k
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29640045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watcherswatchers/pseuds/watcherswatchers
Summary: Ryan hosts his own episode of Puppet History!Daily Prompt:Other than Watcher, what's your favorite fandom? What's a fandom you've always wanted to see a crossover with, or a universe you think the boys would be cool in?Since I don't have another current fandom, it was suggested to me to do watcher x watcher, so here we are lol.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara & Steven Lim & Shane Madej, Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Series: Daily Drabble Prompts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160195
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24
Collections: Shyan Shipping Society Daily Prompts





	The Puppet History Win of the Century

Shane sat in the chair looking at the Puppet History theatre. It was certainly different being on this side of the curtain— a little unnerving if he was being honest. What was Ryan doing behind the curtain? Oh fuck, Shane hoped he didn’t fuck anything up back there.

“Good morning and welcome to the first episode of Puppet History: Personal Edition!” Ryan said from behind the curtain as the Professor appeared onstage. “Today on this episode of Puppet History, we’ll be going over the history of one Shane Madej and a very sexy Ryan Bergara.”

Shane snorted and looked at Steven sitting in the chair beside him. Steven was running his fingers over the edge of the dry erase board. “Is this how it feels when the Professor compliments my song writing?” he whispered quietly.

Steven shook his head and Shane snorted. Steven was genuinely paying attention to Ryan’s rant. _What a teachers’ pet_ , Shane thought.

Shane turned back to the theatre and watched as Ryan held up a little doll of himself alongside a tall Shane paper doll. Shane laughed to himself, his eyes twinkling at Ryan’s voices for each of them. For some reason, Doll Ryan didn’t sound like Human Ryan, despite being voiced by Human Ryan.

The lights flicked red and Ryan shuffled behind the curtain as the Professor shot back up on the stage. “Shit,” he hissed. “Question time! What was Ryan and Shane’s first date— where and what?”

Shane scribbled down on his dry erase board. He capped his marker and shoved it in his button up pocket. His fingers tapped on the sides of the dry erase board and he waited for Steven to stop scribbling.

The Professor looked over at Steven. “Steven! Your answer please.”

Steven turned his board around to the professor and looked down over the top of the whiteboard. “Shane asked Ryan to go to the movies to watch— I think it was The BFG?— and when Ryan got sick right before their date, Shane picked up soup and they watched movies at Ryan’s apartment instead.” He looked at his board content. “Oh, wait. I didn’t write it down but the first date was in May 2016."

“Pretty close, pretty close,” the Professor said. “Shane!”

“Professor, I hope you know I really miss Ryan. Will he be back soon?” Shane batted his eyes at the puppet and Steven laughed beside him.

“Stop flirting with the Professor,” Steven said. “That’s cheating!”

Ryan snickered behind the theatre. “Ryan will be back after class. For the day though, doesn’t my voice sound so much sexier when Ryan’s not here? Anyway! Shane, your answer?”

“May 15, 2016— watching The BFG in theaters, but Ryan got sick from some weird taco truck and I nursed him back to health with chicken noodle soup from a can.” Shane nodded, satisfied with his answer. “It was also the first time we kissed.”

“While he was sick from a taco truck?” Steven asked. He scrunched his nose in disgust and shook his head at the camera. “Disgusting.”

“Yeah, maybe,” Shane said, “but I wouldn’t trade it.”

The Professor looked between Steven and Shane. “Points for both of you! You both get two points. Steven, you’re on thin ice— you forgot the date in May which indeed, was the fourteenth.”

Shane zoned out again, pretending to listen. In reality, he didn’t need to listen. Every bit of his and Ryan’s friendship, of their relationship, was etched into his brain for eternity. Shane could forget a lot of things, a lot of unimportant events, but every day, every minute with Ryan was the most important.

Shane watched the stage, wondering why Ryan was so adamant about this. Was it a fan service moment?— give them intimate details of their lives together?

Another few questions came up back to back to back and Shane got them all right, teasing Steven when he got one wrong.

“C’mon Stevie. You’re a Puppet History champ, shouldn’t you be doing better than this?”

Steven snorted. “If I knew as much about yours and Ryan’s relationship with each other as you do, that’s a sign that I’m spending way too much time with you.” He erased his board and tossed his marker at Shane’s face. It clattered to the floor and the Professor stopped talking abruptly.

“What’s happening over there, boys? Care to share with the class?”

“He threw his marker at me, Professor. I was just encouraging him to do better and he hit me!” Shane sniffled pitifully before turning to Steven to stick his tongue out.

“Mr Lim, I’m disappointed in you,” the Professor said. “You should know better than to throw class supplies. And Mr Madej—” The Professor stared aggressively into Shane’s face and Shane smirked. “— stop being such a little shit and riling Steven up.”

“Yes, Professor. I’m sorry Professor,” Steven apologized and bent down to pick up his marker.

The Professor continued on his spiel and Shane looked around. They had to stop a few times from Ryan’s giggling and re-record certain parts. Finally, the lights flashed red again on the stage. “Final question! Before I read this final question, I’ll provide the answers for you. Your choices are!… A— yes, or B— no. Understood?”

“Bring it on,” Shane said, and Steven nodded.

“Good.”

There was a loud shuffling and a mumbled ‘shit’ as the Professor was set down on the stage, sitting propped up against the side. “Okay, final question!”

“You already said that,” Shane heckled. He uncapped his marker and poised it to write on his whiteboard.

“Hey, shut the fuck up,” Ryan shot back from behind the curtain. “Final question!” Ryan came out from behind the curtain and knelt down on one knee in front of Shane. “Shane Madej, love of my life and partner in crime— will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?”

Shane stared down at Ryan stupefied. “You did this all for me?” he asked quietly.

“Choices were yes or no…”

Shane laughed, his hand coming up to cover his mouth. “Yeah, of course. Absolutely,” he said, throwing himself into Ryan’s arms. “Absolutely.”

**Author's Note:**

> imagine the ring is shaped like a jelly bean lmfao


End file.
